A Family Forged
by peniqudeplata
Summary: HarrySeverusLucius, Dumbledore bashing. Set in 17 year old Harry's final year, Voldie is still around.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry et al are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and I make no claims on them. There will be in some cases extreme OOC cause this is my world and that's the way I like it.

Story Length: Shorter than the guys will admit too, currently unknown.

Updates will be sporadic until I can get my home computer up and running.

I solemnly promise to play nice with them and return them after licking…um…ah washing them to remove the chocolate fingerprints…ooo! Boysenberry syrup…no bad Sevie…save some for me! OH you're still here…Go forth and read!

A Family Forged

Chapter one – Comfort and revelations

Harry sat contemplating the turn of events that had changed his life this past summer. He was about to embark on his final year of education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was shaping up to be the most interesting one of his so far. Harry was not an ordinary wizard, as a baby he had survived the curse, which killed his parents and in turn killed the wizard that had cast it. The Boy Who Lived, Griffyndor Golden Boy, Savior of the Wizarding World, Tri-Wizard Champion those were just some of the titles that Harry had been saddled with much to his dismay.

A burst of laughter broke through Harry's reverie as the door to the compartment he resided in opened and a head poked in before turning to say, "He's in here."

"There you are! Where were you all summer? Did you finish your homework? Why didn't you write?" the questions where fired at him without pause by Hermione one of his friends.

"Blimey, 'Mione, take a breath and let a bloke answer," chided Ron her boyfriend and Harry's other best friend, "Hey, Harry, good to see you mate."

The quiet dark haired Neville accompanied them. He placed his things in the overhead and took a seat next to Harry. Neville looked at Harry with a question in his eyes at hearing that Harry had not written to his friends, as the two of them had been in contact all summer. Harry shook his head indicating that he would explain later.

"Out of the country. Yes. Busy with learning some new defense and about my family," came Harry's response. Hermione puzzled out the response while Ron just looked confused.

Before anyone could say another word the door to the compartment flew open and a streak of silver hair launched itself at Harry. The breath was knocked out of him as he caught the bundle of shaking male that landed half in his lap as arms locked around his neck. Startled Harry wrapped his arms around the obviously upset and completely disheveled Draco Malfoy. Draco had until recently been his biggest rival at school but events of the summer had changed their relationship drastically. Running his hands up and down the sobbing boys back Harry pulled him further onto his lap and tucked the silver head beneath his chin.

"What happened to Draco?" Harry asked the group who were now blocking the doorway.

"He just received an Owl before we left the station, after we were settled he took a look at it and freaked out then came straight to you," replied a worried Pansy, the others looked on with concern as the normally snarky blonde whimpered and buried himself in Harry's embrace.

As the whimper broke Harry began a sub-vocal purr that worked to calm the distraught boy in his arms. Neville was the only other person to catch it as he was sitting so close to the pair and raised an eyebrow at Harry. Harry gave a brief nod before turning back to Draco's friends.

"Blaise would you please go and collect Dray's things and bring them back here, he won't be going anywhere until we get to Hogsmeade. Vincent will you go with Blaise and assist him, see if you can find the note that caused this and bring it back as well."

The two boys left as Harry then turned to Pansy and Greg, "Come on in and have a seat you might as well be comfortable."

Pansy took the seat next to Harry and Draco as Greg shook his head "I think I will wait outside until the other are back, we may have attracted some attention as we came flying down here. Let's face it with one of the Slytherin Princes bodyguards outside it should deter others from being nosy."

Pansy snickered as Harry gave a brief grin.

Ron exploded, anger and confusion evident in his voice, "What the hell is going on? Why are you holding the Ferret? Why did he come to you? And why are you being nice to Slytherins?"

Ice-cold green eyes pinned the redhead as Harry brought his attention to his friends. "Ron I will only say this once, do not call Draco names."

"Oh my god you're gay, that's why you didn't write this summer, you spent it with Malfoy," spat an angry Hermione.

"Yes and no, I will try to explain later what happened," Harry said.

"Ry deal with them later Dray needs your full attention now," Neville urged as Draco began to shake even harder in Harry's arms.

"If you can't sit there and support me, while I deal with what ever is going on with Draco then leave and I will see you later. Hermione, feel free to check me for curses and spells as you will any how but know this if you harm a single silver hair on his head you will regret doing so," warned Harry.

Harry growled as Ron once more began to sputter, Neville interrupted "Ron, I thought you were Harry's friend grow up and deal or get out."

Ron was practically purple and Hermione was showing disgust on her face. Harry ignored the others and turned his attention to the blonde and gently placed a hand on either sided of Draco's head and pulled the shaking boy away from his neck as he took a long look in the silver eyes. Harry smiled a gentle comforting smile before placing several kisses on the pale tear streaked face, allowing Draco to once more bury himself in the protection that was offered.

Pansy assisted Neville with gathering Ron and Hermione's things and they were in the process of evicting the now furious duo from the compartment, when Blaise returned.

Blaise put Draco's things in the overhead with Harry's as Pansy and Vincent used Mobilus Corpus to remove the angry and now hexed Gryffindors from their company.

Vincent gave the note that he had found to Blaise, before turning and saying "I think we should go and collect our things as well." Harry nodded in agreement and Neville placed a locking charm on the door as Vincent once more left.

Harry stood with Draco in his arms and Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist. Moving towards the door Harry told the others "I need you to transfigure the seats into a bed, make it large enough for all of us. Nev if you want to bail, I will understand. I need to get Draco and myself in full body contact and that means no clothes."

Neville just shook his head "Harry, I'm not going anywhere, "The rest of us don't have to get undressed do we?"

"No, Nev, it won't be necessary," Harry said. "Draco needs the direct contact from family, the rest of you will just be added body heat and emotional help. Dray's got some empathic ability so he can feel the intent of those around him."

A knock sounded and a familiar voice called out, "Harry, let us in its Ginny, Luna and Susan. Luna says you need us."

Neville unlocked the door and let the three girls enter before returning the ward to prevent others from entering. Eyes widened as they took in a very naked Harry being pulled on top of an equally naked Draco. Harry rolled so that he could see the others in the room. Draco buried his head in Harry's neck and wrapped his limbs around the darker wizard. They had just settled as Pansy slid in against Harry's back with Blaise right behind spooning her, both put a hand on Draco stroking his back.

Brown eyes danced in mirth as Ginny viewed the foursome, "Damn, no wonder Ron is blowing a gasket," she breathed. "So what is going on, Luna indicated that you needed help, but from what I can see you seem to be doing just fine?"

"Ron is being a righteous prat. He didn't get to see this and the short explanation is that Draco and I are both part creature and this can help to calm him. He is family, Gin," Harry explained. "The more direct the contact I have with him the quicker he will calm. We were just about to find out what happened to put him in this state."

"What can we do to help," asked Susan.

"Join us, you don't have to do anything but be in contact with us," Harry told them, "but the more skin to skin contact the faster Draco will come back."

Neville had stripped to his shorts and crawled in against Draco, sandwiching him between the dark haired wizards. The girls held a silent conversation and transfigured their clothes to shorts and tank tops. Draco's breathing evened out and the shaking stopped as he slipped into a light sleep.

Gasps were heard as the door once more opened and Vincent and Greg slipped in, there were several people outside who got an eyeful of the pile of people on the bed. Pansy snickered and in a sly wicked voice said, "Neville I hope you don't mind being the talk of the school or having your shapely backside plastered on the front page of the Daily Prophet."

Neville groaned and buried his head against Draco, "Oh god, my grandmother will kill me, and I can just see the headlines now."

Vincent and Greg finished stowing gear and joined the others on the bed, "Harry, there was an owl outside waiting with a note for you, I brought it in with me," Greg told him.

"Read it to me, my hands are kind of occupied at the moment." Harry told him.

Greg paled as he opened the note, "It's from Narcissa, and it says that Dray is now yours to look after and that she will tell your parents that you love them."

Harry's grip tightened on Draco as he whispered, "I'm so sorry baby, and we will make this right and get that bastard."

"Harry?" asked a confused Neville as a surge of protectiveness washed over him and he also tightened his grip on Draco. "Why did Mrs. Malfoy send you a note saying that Draco is yours?"

"Why did you stay and help us," countered a protective Blaise.

"Because Harry would never put me in danger deliberately. I felt an instinctive need to be here for him and Draco," replied a confused Neville

"Blaise its all right. Neville is just curious and he's not the only one. I will tell all of you everything this evening after the sorting and my meeting with Dumbledore. For now just know that Narcissa was killed by Voldemort. Draco and I are family." Harry explained to the group. "My creature inheritance came on my birthday, it caused some major complications as well as a lot of tears and screaming. I have vampire, veela and shadow fae and each of those is predisposed to having a mate. I now have two, who are more than my match in temperament and magic. The magic tripled once we bonded. Just know that I love them and they love me."

"You bonded with Lucius Malfoy, that's why Draco's mother told you to take care of Draco isn't it," asked Susan.

"Yes, Lucius is one of my mates, because of the bond, that makes me one of Dray's parents. He also came into a creature inheritance this summer it will make for an interesting year as we will be affectionate in public," continued Harry.

"Snape is going to flip when he sees the two of you," giggled Ginny.

"Neville do you still need to pass Potions to get into that apprenticeship for your Herbology Mastery," asked Harry slyly.

"Yeah, but there is no way that's going to happen. Snape just makes me so nervous. I can't concentrate on making things the right way," said a defeated Neville.

"I can get you some private lessons that will help and I guarantee that it won't be difficult to do, you and I are a lot alike in the way we learn in potions class," Harry told him. "You can join me in private tutoring, I won't be in the regular class this year, and they don't allow spouses to formally instruct one another."

"Damn! Harry you never do anything easy do you," said an awed Neville.


	2. Chapter 2

A Family Forged

For disclaimer see chapter 1

Chapter 2 – Moving forward

"I can honestly say, I never go looking for the difficult way," said a chagrinned Harry. "As I told Hermione and Ron, I'll explain everything this evening or tomorrow. It will depend on how long things take with the Headmaster."

The ten-minute warning blew and everyone began getting ready to disembark in Hogsmeade. Harry gently woke Draco and with a wave of his hand redressed them both. Blaise returned the compartment to its original configuration.

Draco still groggy snuggled into Neville as Harry gathered their things. Blaise took charge of the luggage as the train came to a halt. The group waited until most of the passengers had left before getting off.

Pansy and Blaise along with Vince and Greg went ahead to secure a carriage. The other girls had gone to collect their own luggage.

Harry wrapped a protective arm around Draco as Neville followed behind. Rumor had run rampant about the things that had taken place in their compartment. The air was rife with speculation as the Ice Prince and the Golden Boy were spotted, wrapped around one another. Harry ignored the comments of traitor and death eater lover that he heard. Seven long years of having every move documented and commented on had numbed him to what others thought.

A flash of red came streaking at them and Harry braced for impact turning to protect Draco from a direct hit. The curse was a particularly nasty one that he recognized.

Neville was furious that someone would harm the duo. Quickly erecting a shield for protection he fired off a tracking charm combined with a binding spell that found the person responsible.

Professors McGonagal and Flitwick arrived to find the three behind a protective group from the various houses.

"Harry, Neville what happened here?" demanded the elderly witch and their head of house.

Ginny was the one to answer as Harry and Neville were trying to calm a once more hysterical Draco. "Professor, they were attacked while crossing to the carriages."

Neville looked over and snarled, "The guilty party is somewhere over there in a full body bind."

"Professor, the Slytherins did something to Harry," cried Ron, " he's letting Malfoy maul him."

Harry's head snapped up in anger. "Ron I've already told you I would explain. No one has done anything to me that I didn't allow."

"But Harry," Hermione whined trying to reason with him, "this isn't like you. You hate Malfoy. You can't want him hanging all over you."

Raising his voice, to ensure that he was heard, by all present Harry snarled protectively. "I've told you I would explain later. Everyone should get one thing very clear Draco is mine and is off limits. Anyone who harms him will answer to me."

Neville let out a growl of jealousy as Harry claimed Draco, and was very confused by the feeling.

"B-b-but he's a slimy little ferret," stuttered Ron.

"Mister Weasley, that will be enough," ordered McGonagal. "We will straighten this out after the sorting ceremony in the Headmasters office. Now everyone get to the castle.

The carriage magically resized to accommodate the group as they entered and sat. Draco still refused to turn loose of Harry and was once more ensconced in his lap. Neville placed himself between the duo and the rest of the group. Vince, Greg and Blaise sat facing them. Pansy made herself at home in Blaise's lap as Luna, Susan and Ginny entered pulling a blushing Colin Creevey in as well. Luna and Susan claimed Vince and Greg as Ginny pushed Colin down next to Neville and sat in his lap.

Harry assured that Draco was safe, turned to study the new comers. Raising an eyebrow he asked "Gin, is there something you need to share or someone I should threaten for you?"

In a move that had the others laughing, Ginny rolled her eyes and replied in a long suffering voice "Harry, I love you like a brother, stay out of my love life."

"Ginny, love, I'm only concerned that you are stealing my very cute stalker," Harry's voice was infused with syrupy concern while he leered at a blushing Colin. "I would hate for you to distract him from following my every move."

"Hands off Harry," Ginny warned, laughter ripe in her voice, "find someone else to add to your harem."

Draco who was beginning to recover only heard the words not the intent, tried to pull away from Harry, betrayal and hurt stark on his face. Harry realized in an instant that his banter had been misunderstood. Holding on tight he refused to let go.

"Dray, I was only teasing. I love them and I'm not going anywhere else. I take my vows seriously. Just look at those two over there. Ginny and Colin are in love with each other and no one can deny they make an attractive couple," Harry explained.

Draco finally took a good long look to the side. "You're right, they are cute. Ginny's the one that you told me about, right?"

"Yes, she is. What do you think? Do you want a little sister," asked Harry.

"I think, the two of you should ask the person in question," said a testy Ginny. "I'm not sure I want another brother, unless he will help me prank Ron."

"Well she has good taste at least," Draco said with a small grin, "and I like the red hair, it contrasts nicely with ours. I say we keep her." He then leaned over and hugged the startled witch.

"Harry, you have some major explaining in your future," Ginny warned as the carriages arrived at Hogwarts.

Stepping from the carriage, the girls all ensured that the group looked impeccable as they brushed wrinkles out of robes and fixed hair.

On the ground, Harry turned and looked at Draco, "Dray, I need for you to be the Ice Prince for a short while. After this mess is over we can tell Luc, about your mother."

Everyone was impressed as Draco pulled the cold façade into place hiding his emotional state from prying eyes. The Malfoy sneer was in evidence as he stepped out of Harry's personal space. "As you wish. Come Pansy, lets take our seats, Vince, Greg the doors," came the haughty orders.

The rest moved to their respective tables and took seats, waiting for the sorting and feast to begin. Conversations ranged from what people did over the summer to speculation as to who the newest victim was that would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts to what was going on with Harry and Draco.

Seamus and Dean sat across from Harry, who was flanked by Neville and Ginny. "Well Harry, can you tell us who Dumbledore hired this year," inquired Seamus "or if you will be teaching the DA again?"

"I haven't spoken to the Headmaster since I left school last year," Harry said, "but I guarantee that like every year some will hate him and some will love him, and I will most likely spend a great deal of time with him."

"That's not fair you know who was hired," complained Dean, "tell me please I've got a bet riding on this."

Harry laughed at their antics, "I was sworn to secrecy, but here is a hint or two. He is well known and extremely competent in the subject."

"Oh Merlin!" Groaned someone further down the table, "Please, tell me it's not Snape."

"No, he is still our Potions Master," Harry replied.

Everyone quieted as the Professors entered and took their seats. An explosion of sound occurred when the students saw who was sitting in the seat that traditionally belonged to the Defense Professor. Seated beside the feared Potions Master, was none other than the aristocratic Lucius Malfoy. The two men were complete opposites. Severus Snape, Potions Master, was dark haired and dressed in sever black at all times. His personality, if one could call it that was harsh and sarcastic at its best. Lucius Malfoy had the same silver blond hair that Draco did. His striking features made him an extremely attractive man. Lucius was sophisticated, witty and a member of high society. Dressed in icy blue he was the antithesis of Snape. Despite their differences both men wore an air of command and put off signals that kept others from approaching them. People seated to either side of the pair unconsciously edged as far away as they could. Only the most observant would note that the two were continuously encroaching on the others personal space.


	3. Chapter 3

A Family Forged

Disclaimers see Chapter 1

Chapter 3 – Resorting

Sorting for first years drew to a close. The hat called out, before Professor McGonagal could remove it from the stool.

_I've allowed myself to be swayed._

_Despite calling for unity,_

_Several were sorted with immunity._

_Rivalry continues to be displayed._

_To set things right,_

_Resorting will happen this night._

_Friendships false will fall,_

_Will your name be one I call?_

_Newer bonds be true,_

_For those lucky few!_

Professors and students were stunned. It had been five hundred years since the last resorting had taken place.

The hat began calling names and students were soon reassigned. Before it was over, Luna, Susan, Ginny, Colin and Neville became Slytherins.

In the stunned aftermath of tears and protests the hat called out one last time,

"Harry Potter come and embrace your true destiny."

Harry held his head high and walked forward to place the hat on his head.

"Humphrey, you certainly are taking dramatic license this evening. What are you up to?"

Humphrey the Hat snorted, "I'm attempting to make that twinkling old fools head explode. He had the gall to lecture me about letting him subvert destinies for the greater good. Like that has done any good with some of our former students."

Harry laughed, "True though that may be, can we wrap this up? I've still got to meet with him later this evening."

"Ah, yes I've heard that congratulations are in order," Humphrey smirked, "I'll hurry things along if you will allow me to enjoy the view from your bed post a night or two."

"Humphrey, you old perv," laughed Harry, "Sev would use you for potions ingredients."

"Make it lube and I'm ready and willing to be fondled," Humphrey leered. "Alright, here we go." He then shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!" and vanished in a flash of bright light.

Harry was accompanied by complete and utter silence as he made his way to the Slytherin table and sat beside Draco. The quiet was shattered as Ron yelled angrily, "Traitor, I should have known you would turn into a snake, especially after you let that ferret put his hands on you, Harry." Turning to his sister, "Ginevra, you get back over here to Gryffindor."

Hermione shook her head and supported her boyfriends rant "How could you all abandon your rightful places? Harry, what happened that turned you into a queer snake lover? Your job is to kill all the snakes and marry Ginny."

Ginny was vibrating with fury, "You have both gone mental! I was never going to marry Harry."

"But Ginny, you love him," Hermione reasoned with her.

"Yes, I do, as a brother. It's true, I had a crush on Harry when I was younger," the redhead stated. "He saved me from being eaten by a basilisk. I've been in a relationship for two years and neither you nor Ron has bothered to notice."

"You'll be disowned if you remain in Slytherin," Ron threatened.

"No, I won't. I know for fact that Fred and George were sorted to Slytherin and Mom had a fit and got the Headmaster to change their house," the angry witch said. "Besides a true family wouldn't care what house I'm in."

Pushing Harry back down as he began to rise, Ginny turned her eyes to meet his, "Harry stay put. You don't always have to be the hero. You are my brother and sometimes I need to take care of you."

Locking eyes with Hermione, Ginny blasted her, "What gives you the right to judge Harry's relationships? Whether he is with a witch or a wizard, really doesn't matter, he will still be, Harry. I keep hearing people refer to you as the smartest witch in your generation. They are all wrong. Your prejudice is preventing you from hearing your best friend out and from making a new friend. Draco is charming and every bit as bright as you are, and he is drop dead hysterical. But you will never know that side of him. People are speculating on their relationship and I can tell you that they are wrong. Yes Harry cares a great deal for Draco and the reverse is also true, however, they are not lovers. Even if they were, what is so wrong about that?"

As silence once more blanketed the hall, Dumbledore took the opportunity to issue the standard warnings and begin the feast. Conversation once more resumed as everyone settled in at their new tables and began to make friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Family Forged**

I thank each person who has reviewed my story. A special thank you to those who offer constructive criticisms, as one person wrote in their notes, I have become a review whore!

I suggest if you really don't like what you've read, STOP READING! Have you forgotten that you have the power to choose to read a different story?

**Chapter four – Issues and story time**

It was a large group that made its way up the stairs to the Headmasters office. Entering they were greeted by Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Weasley's. Harry neatly sidestepped a crushing hug from the Weasley matriarch as he stepped behind Lucius.

"Please everyone take a seat," Dumbledore said as he transfigured seating to accommodate the sizable group.

Seeing that Draco's façade had fallen, Harry gathered Draco to him, pulling him to sit in his lap as he took the middle of a sofa. Lucius and Severus were guided by Ginny and Pansy to sit on either side of the duo. Neville eschewing the other seats in the room nestled between Harry's legs and leaned his head against Draco's hip. Ginny and Colin sat in front of Snape, as Blaise and Pansy did the same to Lucius. Luna and Susan moved behind the seated group to frame Harry, while Vincent and Greg stood flanking the girls. The group had barely settled when a flash went off. Harry cuffed Colin on the head. Colin grinned up unrepentant. Luna leaned over placing a hand on both Snape and Harry and murmured "Colin, I want a copy of that, it will make for wonderful family portrait."

Dumbledore peered at the group and began, "It seems we have several issues to deal with this evening. Shall we begin with the incident in Hogsmeade?"

Professor McGonagal gave a brief description of what had taken place.

"You say Mister Nott is currently in the infirmary?" Dumbledore inquired.

"That is what I just reported," was the testy answer from McGonagal.

Nodding as he turned twinkling eyes toward Severus, Dumbledore decided, "I will leave the young man's punishment to his Head of House."

Albus, may we move this along? Severus and I still need to address our first years this evening," asked an impatient McGonagal.

"Quite right, my dear," Dumbledore replied. "Moving along, the matter concerning the re-sorting of the student body, do you have any suggestions?"

Before any of the Professors could respond, Neville spoke up, "Professor Dumbledore, as one of the students re-sorted, we don't feel this is a bad thing. I spoke with several of the others not present and most seem happy with their new House."

"That may be, Mister Longbottom, however there will be those who are not," snapped his former Head of House.

Susan offered, "Professor, we spoke with most of those affected and there were only a few who were truly upset about the changes."

"We see this as a way to finally stop the rivalry between the houses," Luna added.

"Albus you have always talked about wanting more inter-house co-operation use this as a trial to see if it will work," Lucius weighed in on the subject. "If there is not a lessening of tension, then return those students who haven't graduated back to their original houses."

Ron meanwhile was whispering furiously into his mother's ear. Molly Weasley was quick to say, "Ginny will be returning to Gryffindor, won't you dear."

"No, I'm quite happy to be in Slytherin," Ginny told her mother.

"But dear, Weasley's have all been Gryffindors. It's not safe for you to be in Slytherin," Molly reasoned.

"Unless Professor Snape objects, I'm staying put," Ginny said firmly. "Harry, Neville, Colin, Luna and Susan will also be there to see to it that I will be safe."

"Molly," Snape bit out, "are you doubting my ability to keep the students in my care safe from harm."

"No, but…" she began before being cut off by Remus, who surprised everyone present by defending Severus.

"Molly, Severus does an excellent job of keeping the students in his care safe. He kept Harry and Ron both from being killed during the incident at the Department of Mysteries. Quite frankly, I think that this will be good for Harry. No offense, Minerva, but Severus is just devious enough to keep them out of trouble," Remus said.

At that everyone had to concede to let things stay the way the hat had left them.

"And last but not least of all," Dumbledore began, "Harry, my boy, where did you disappear to this summer? The wards around Privet Drive are in place for your protection. We have been worried. No one heard from you and when I checked you had not been in contact with your friends over the summer."

Harry glared at the Headmaster "I was unaware that anyone missed me, you should have spoken to Neville. I was in contact with him throughout and even met him for lunch on several occasions."

"Dear we were concerned when you didn't write to Ron," Molly Weasley said.

"Speak to your son then, he and Hermione neither responded to any of my correspondence in the early part of the summer. I gave up trying and put my energy into simply surviving until I could leave," Harry said.

"Why would you jeopardize your safety in such a manor," asked Dumbledore.

Icy green eyes pinned the Headmaster in his chair. "Professor, I left an abusive home the moment I legally could, precisely midnight on July 31. I have no intention of every stepping foot in that place, again," spat Harry.

"Harry, that's no way to talk to the Headmaster," scolded Hermione.

Harry drilled holes in each and every person who faced him. "Let me tell you all a story. It begins when a madman attempts to kill an infant and instead murders his parents. The child is taken from his appointed godfather and placed in the care of relatives who abuse him and treat him worse than any house elf. The boy grows up believing that his parents died in a drunken car accident. He is told that magic does not exist and that he himself is worthless and a freak. Then at age 11, a giant saves the boy and shows him that magic is real and that he is a wizard.

Thankful to be out of his relatives care the boy soon finds himself overwhelmed by this new world. He then finds himself in the most wonderful place he has ever encountered only to be told that he must return to his relatives each summer. After being told that he must return for his own safety, the boy complies knowing that there will be physical and verbal abuse heaped on him. Then one day the boys' friends in the new place turn on him and the haven he found is no longer a happy place. People in this world either worship or revile the boy, on a daily basis.

Only two people are consistent in their dealings; one a schoolmate, who the boy turns down as a friend, having believed the untruths he had been told. The other a Professor, a rival of the boy's father, the Professor is a walking contradiction he berates the boy for his ignorance in class; yet is there to save the boy from his own hasty nature and the dangers that the boy some how manages to get into.

In his sixth year the boy comes to learn that most of the things he was told were untrue. The boy begins to build bridges and ceases to mindlessly follow the party line. He calls a truce with his rival and makes amends to his Professor. As the year draws to a close the boy once again begs not to be sent back to his relatives and once more is told that for his own protection he must return.

The boy, resignedly, returns and the abuse begins before he even enters the house. By the end of the first week the verbal and physical is joined by attempts at sexual abuse. In an attempt to find help he writes letters to his best friends that are never returned.

A week before his birthday a letter arrives telling him to go to Gringotts. This is the impetus for the boy to find the strength to leave. Upon presenting himself at the bank the man, for that is what he truly is now, discovers that quite a bit has been denied him. He is one of the richest people in the wizarding world and is heir to several more fortunes. He also learns that both of his parents were pureblooded magic folk and each had a creature inheritance.

Not long after, those inheritances come to pass. The pain that each brought was unbearable with no one to guide him through them. He then learns that each of these is predisposed to having a mate.

Research becomes top priority, even over safety. Learning what each of the inheritances is and what to expect, especially in terms of the mate issue consumes him.

Research, however, could not prepare one for the reality of finding a mate. The rush of stimuli was staggering. The overload to the senses literally stopped the young man causing him to freeze in the middle of a busy street oblivious to the danger of imminent death. Fortunately the young mans mate was raised to know what he was and recognized the signs when he too was overwhelmed, giving over to instinct he saved the young man. After a brief period of time, in which neither can recall, they woke to find themselves in the arms of the enemy. They realize that the mating instinct caused them to initiate their bond.

Each blames the other. Arguments escalate until they discover that a side effect is that they are unable to physically harm the other. Further complicating the situation is the fact the elder is married and has a child. His wife is none to pleased, to find her previously straight husband suddenly bedding a man, with the right to dissolve her marriage. It is a short time later that the three learn just how much instinct plays a part in protecting the pair. The wife in an attempt to save her marriage and lifestyle deliberately tries to kill the younger man. Her husband barely manages not to kill her when his protective nature asserts itself. In despair of the situation both men try to take their own lives and escape what fate has dealt them.

The wife despite her anger and hurt does not want to lose her husband. Reconciling herself to sharing with the young man, she contacts a close family friend to help heal both men. The family friend is the only person either man trusts unconditionally. Once more the woman is pushed from her husband's side. Irony rears its ugly head, several days later the two men wake to find they are back in the bed they first woke in, only to discover that they are now three. This time it is only the newest member rails at fate, for now the two are resigned. The four of them finally sit down to some harsh truths via veritaserum and come to a workable solution.

It is a wild ride as they attempt to make things work. The trio is comprised of strong, opinionated, and stubborn people and each is a force of nature. The wife in anger points out that no matter what they try, she does not fit. There is no room in the relationship for a forth. Sorrow is felt as they never intended to harm the wife or her child, a child who is the same age as the young man. The young men have known one another as rivals, must also forge a new relationship. Time allows the younger members of this new family to put aside differences and to find common ground.

Eventually the wife leaves, saying that she cannot stand by and watch as her husband and son are seduced away from her. She places the blame for the situation on the youngest of the trio, striking out at the most vulnerable of the group. The third has been family, friend and confidant for years and she cannot place the blame on them.

Their journey has just begun. They face many obstacles as they step out on the path that destiny has laid for them. There is the madman, whom the youngest is fated to meet in battle and the others once swore allegiance to. School, the youngest must finish his last year despite being legally an adult. Dealings with new societies as they explore their creature sides; and plan to formally bond in a ceremony that will acknowledge each of their heritages. Then there are the reactions to their relationship, from family and friends. They will also need to deal with the public fall out that will occur when others have knowledge of the bond. For each of the three is noteworthy on their own, combined there will be a frenzy.

My tale sounds too fantastical to be true and yet this is my reality and life," Harry ended his story. His entire being radiating the strength of the bond and calmness that none had ever seen.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer is in chapter one.

A Family Forged

Chapter 5 – Reactions

_Remus Lupin_

The wolf inside the man raged at hearing of the mistreatment its pup had suffered. Listening to the story, it began to catalog the changes it found. Harry still smelled of pack; Lily, James, and even Sirius. Newer scents were present; the musty smell of old blood and cool earth, the tang of sexual lust, and wet green herbs. Vampire. Veela. Shadow Fae. Then there were the scents that had always been associated with Lucius; warm vanilla and mellow sandalwood. The final scents that teased and tormented were of spicy cinnamon and potions. The last had angered the man, these were the scents of a childhood enemy yet the wolf disagreed. Pushing past the anger, amusement took precedence; the wolf at some distant point in the past had marked the individual as worthy of being part of its pack. The wolf wagged its tail, its pack was growing.

The man wasn't quite ready to be as pleased, he took a wait and see attitude. Shaking his head as Harry concluded his tale. Remus noted that only Lucius had been made readily apparent. He wondered why they chose to withhold identifying Severus as the third in their relationship. Studying the three, he thought heaven help any who tried to harm them. Each was known for fight to the death for those they loved. Remus pitied the fool that made issue of their bonding, for that poor soul would be decimated.

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

As an Auror Kingsley saw more than most. He was appalled that he had missed the signs that Harry had been an abused child. Reviewing his past interactions; he could now plainly see the subtle flinches at loud noises, minute jumps when startled from behind, but most telling was the way in which Harry managed to disappear while being in the middle of a crowd, so as not to call attention to himself. Watching as Harry told his story, he could see that the changes were dramatic. No longer was this the boy he had first met; the open, awed and trusting boy that looked to his rescuers for protection. Here, before him, was a man who knew sorrow, disappointment, betrayal and deceit of those who claimed friendship and family. This was a man who had been forged in the fires of a manmade hell and had exited having been tempered by experience to be the strong confident man that sat before them. Studying those surrounding Harry was educational. The protection, trust and respect for the green-eyed wizard they held were a palpable force. Each of the surrounding witches and wizards was in direct physical contact with him; some blatantly so, the others more discreet. Harry was their touchstone, center, heart without him the others did not fit. Kingsley was man enough to admit that he was jealous and envied those few individuals that had been found worthy of being included in that circle.

_Minerva McGonagal_

Sorrow filled the elderly witch, at the time Harry had been placed with the Dursleys; she had felt it was wrong. Hearing how they had treated him she regretted allowing herself to be talked into leaving him. The most damning thing in her book was that she had listened when told that they should allow the boy to grow-up with no contact from any in the magical world. The story that unfolded explained so much of Harry's behavior; the refusal to confided in authority figures and his standard line of 'I'm fine' when others would be half dead. Stripped of the blinders she had assigned Harry, she could finally see that this was not the young innocent boy that she had thought him. Harry had grown and matured; at seventeen he was more mature than his parents had been at the age of twenty. Admitting the truth was difficult, she hated to be wrong and more she hated that she had not seen the truth. The thing that disturbed her most was the role that Lucius Malfoy was to play in Harry's life. Minerva had always thought Lucius a pretentious, overbearing, spoiled rich wizard, how could he possibly have the capacity to be the support that Harry needed. If Lucius was one of his mates, how bad could the other be? Harry had yet to reveal that persons identity.

_Arthur and Molly Weasley_

Arthur was bristling in anger and the need to protect, even though it was too late. The thought of anyone deliberately harming a child was just too foreign a concept for him to contemplate. Children were to be loved, protected and taught to become responsible productive members of society. He had never agreed that the entire war effort should rest on the shoulders of one person and certainly not on the shoulders of a child.

Molly was upset, she loved Harry as a son and had planned that someday he would marry Ginevra and provide her with grandchildren. Harry marrying a wizard was not part of the plan and certainly two were out of the question. She didn't care that Harry was claiming instinct or destiny. She would just have to figure out how to get him away from these people. He would see reason and marry a witch and have a proper life.

The others would all have been truly horrified had they been privy to the thoughts that ran through the head of their leader.

_Albus Dumbledore_

How could this be happening? I planned it all so carefully, the brat would live with those filthy muggles and when it was time he would be grateful to me for rescuing him. Raising him in the magical world would have defeated that. I still can't believe he survived the obstacles I've placed before him. It is all that damned Severus' fault, always running to rescue the boy. Sometimes I think I should have let him die. It was bad enough that Potter and Snape have managed despite my best efforts to work together, but now I am finding out that I will be stuck dealing with Malfoy. Malfoy was a pain when he was simply interfering with my policies on the Board of Governors but now he's bound to the Boy Who Lived. I've got to find out who their third is it may be possible to destroy them from the inside. Hmm…I wonder if Voldemort knows of this yet…

A long silence filled the room as Harry's words soaked in. Remus was the first to break the silence. "Harry, I can't say I'm thrilled with your mates. That said I will support your bonding. My own experience at finding my mate won't allow anything less. Sirius was my mate. We never achieved the acceptance necessary to bond and then events conspired to keep us apart. All I can do is offer some advice, be honest with each other and hold on to your love with every fiber of your being."

"Remy, are you really okay with this," asked Harry.

"Yes and no," Remus replied, "the man says this can't be you're too young. The wolf is ecstatic its pack is growing. It is wary of the power in Lucius yet it accepted the other some time ago."

"Harry, dear, you can not be happy about bonding to Lucius and another," Molly argued. "What about children?"

"Children were never in my future," Harry told her. "The abuse insured I am unable to father any. The malnutrition prevents me from ever carrying as the mother. Lucius is my mate and he loves me, as I am. What more could I ever ask for? As for an heir, I already have one in Draco."

"What of The Dark Lord?" asked Minerva, "will he not expect Lucius to bring you to him?"

"That could work to our advantage," said Dumbledore a speculative gleam in his eyes. "Lucius could spy for the light.

Lucius let out an inelegant snort, "I hardly think so. The only side in this mess I have is protecting Harry. I no longer have a dark mark and neither does our other mate." A wicked smile lit his face as he gazed at Harry. "It seems our Harry is a tad on the possessive side and doesn't share his mates. Voldemort has been banished from our persons permanently."

"That is most interesting, we will have to discuss how you did that at a later time Harry," Dumbledore said. "It is a shame though we could have used another spy besides Severus in the inner circle."

"Yes, it is a shame as I no longer carry the mark either," Severus said. "I won't be spying any longer."

A chorus of gasps and what's, rang out from the group as Severus' statement registered.

"Explain yourself, Severus." Dumbledore demanded.

"I agreed to spy some twenty years ago, Albus in exchange for my safety." Severus said. "I resumed my role without question, I did so under the belief that it was for the good of wizard kind. The things I have been tasked with doing by both sides of late have gone against every thing I stand for. There are things that we need to discuss in private, Albus. For now however the last issue of the evening is Harry's class schedule."

"Mr. Zambini, would you please escort your new dorm mates to Slytherin. You and Miss Parkinson may show the first years to their rooms and give them the rules. I will meet with the entire house at 9am tomorrow in the Common room." Professor Snape ordered.

"Mr. Longbottom, would you escort Draco to my rooms and stay with him until I arrive?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, Professor Malfoy," Neville said, standing and pulling Draco from Harry's lap.

McGonagall dispatched Ron and Hermione to Gryffindor tower to do likewise. Remus also took leave after telling Severus he would wait in the lab for the wolfsbane potion. Kingsley and the eldest Weasley's also left.

"Well Mister Potter, what is this about changing your class schedule," asked this former Head of House rather testily.

"Professor, I am aware that I can not be taught by a spouse," Harry began. "Although we have not been formally bound as yet, it will be a short time before that occurs. I would like to assist in class if allowed and would like to take Potions and Defense as Independent Study courses. I should be sitting my mastery in both subjects when the rest of the seventh years take the NEWTS."

"What do you mean, Defense and Potions," asked Dumbledore.

McGonagall's eyes widened in horror, "Severus is your other mate!"

"Well yes, I thought that was quite evident," Harry's chilly response rang out.

"Here is a copy of the classes I wish to take," Harry said. "I realize that they are all the advanced classes and I did not take the prior ones. Here is a copy of my scores from last year's exams. I believe those should be sufficient to place me in the advanced classes. A list of my tutors from the past summer and their contact information, should you feel the need to check with them."

"Headmaster, I am claiming the rights due me as a magical creature to live with my mates. I sent a petition to the board detailing my request. They made the decision last week to grant it. You should have that in the meeting notes they sent over."

"That is unacceptable, Mister Potter, what will the other student think," McGonagall asked.

"Professor in all the time I've been here at Hogwarts, I've never asked for special treatment. Everyone expects me to defeat Voldie and do all the things a normal teenager does. I can't do that. A typical day for me is three to five hours of sleep before the nightmares or visions start. Then there are regular classes plus all the extra training that you all give me. Not to mention that I am still expected to do homework and socialize with the other students when I'm not suffering blinding headaches and other problems from the visions. Everyone is constantly nagging that I don't give up friendships and my friends all nag that I don't spend enough time with them just hanging out. The few times I've been able to find some time for myself, you all make a fuss that I act depressed or suicidal. I just want to be left alone the same as everyone else and to get some uninterrupted sleep. I can do that with Sev and Luc, they understand what I need and will let me be. Those things can't and don't happen in the dorm and I won't be in a room by myself, that is not an option. I truly do not care what anyone thinks."

"I am afraid that your thoughts on what is appropriate for me are irrelevant to my needs, I will be accommodated or we will leave the school. Severus and Lucius can tutor me for the NEWTS and we would be taking Draco and most likely several others as well."

Harry turned to his mates, "We need to get downstairs there are family things that require our attention. Headmaster, Professor, we will see you in the morning." Severus and Lucius followed as Harry blew apart the wards on the office door and exited.

Minerva was speechless, Severus and Lucius both displayed more emotion in the time they had just spent in the office than in all the years she had known them. That they allowed Harry to speak for them as a group also surprised her and gave her pause to consider all she had learned this night. Dumbledore sat shocked at the ease and casual display of wandless magic. The door had been warded to prevent any from entering or exiting.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer see chapter one.

Here is another installment, RL should not get in the way but it does. Thanks to all who keep encouraging me to keep writing.

A Family Forged

Chapter 6 – Neville and Draco

Neville was filled with a restless energy as he sat and listened to Harry's tale. He had heard parts of it when they met for lunch during the summer. Harry had helped him understand his own creature inheritance. Who knew the boy with an affinity for plants and gardening would turn out to be a vampire. Fortunately he was from a line of daywalkers. He was actually disappointed in his inheritance there was nothing to show for it. The least he could have gotten were fangs, but last he checked they still were not in evidence.

As Harry reached the end of his story, Neville was puzzling over his reactions to Draco. While he had never had an active relationship with the blond as Harry did, they had for the most part ignored one another. They were technically in the same social sphere and had his parents been competent adults he and Draco would have socialized on occasion. The urge to offer comfort had come from nowhere, Neville was still in shock that he had willing stripped down and cuddled with a relative stranger. He had surprised even himself when he had protected both Harry and Draco. He knew it was only Draco that he had been concerned with. The carriage ride had been torture, there was a need to rip Draco from Harry's embrace and hold him close. Jealousy had reared its ugly head and ripped through him when Harry had publicly claimed Draco, warning others not to harm the blond. Even now Neville could not explain the need to remain in contact with the Slytherin. A thrill shot through the quiet dark haired wizard as Professor Malfoy requested he escort and stay with Draco until the professor arrived.

Neville's senses sang as he pulled Draco from Harry's lap. Wrapping the delicate blonde in his arm Neville left the Headmaster's office and followed Blaise down the stairs and into the dungeons.

"Blaise," Neville called out. "Do you have any idea where Professor Malfoy's rooms are?"

"No, but I'm guessing that he will be staying with Professor Snape," Blaise replied. "His door is behind the portrait of Salazar stirring the cauldron, next to the lab. I wouldn't have the password to get in though."

Remus appeared behind them, "Neville, you and Draco can wait with me in the lab. Professor Snape will be down soon."

Entering the lab they sat on one of the benches along the wall.

Neville's nose twitched as Draco curled into his side. The aroma of warm vanilla and rain filled his head. His gums were itching and upper teeth ached. Probing the upper part of his mouth, Neville felt something sharp with his tongue. Raising a hand he gently felt the small razor sharp points, nicking a finger in the process. Eyeing the blood welling on the tip of a finger, Neville exclaimed softly, "Merlin and Morgana!"

Remus had been wrapped in his own thoughts until the faint scent of blood pierced his sense of smell. Tracking the scent, he saw Neville stare in awe and panic at his hand.

"Neville are you alright," asked Remus.

"Um, yeah, I fink so," Neville lisped. "Do I half fangs?"

Remus gaped, surely he misunderstood. Neville Longbottom did not just ask if he had . . . Merlin's Balls! He did ask and he did in fact have two tiny white fangs poking from his gums. In shock all Remus could do was nod.

Neville's first thought was "Finally!" His second was "Fangs, Why now?" He thought back to all the research he and Harry had done and began to remember a day walkers fangs on appeared for two reasons: food and mate. Having learned that fact he had altered his diet. He now consumed rare meat at least four times a week and having just finished dinner hunger was not a problem. That only left a mate. Currently there were only two viable candidates and he was betting on the blonde in his arms.

"Ah, Professor Lupin, may I ask a really personal question?

It's Remus, Neville I'm not your teacher any longer. Ask what you will, I may choose not to answer."

"Um…uh…you mentioned that you had found your mate, how did you know?

"You know, no one ever asked that before. Instinct, I wanted to protect him from everyone and everything. I was jealous of our best friends touching him."

"What about…um…scent?"

"Sharp peppery, I wanted to roll in it."

"Oh no, I meant …um…can you…uh still…"

"You mean can I scent others, now?"

Neville nodded, "Would you…"

"Yes, I can. Let's see fresh grass and sunshine and vanilla and rain."

"Who's …?"

"You are sunshine and grass. I take if from your expression congratulations are in order?"

"I hope so. I would hate to think I wanted to smack Harry for no reason." Neville looked down at Draco with worry in his eyes. "Draco what do you think?"

Draco slowly pulled back and examined Neville's worried eyes. "I think you have nothing to be concerned about. We just need time to know each other better, I feel safe with you."

Draco's day had started in a fairly typical way. He had breakfast with his father and went to catch the Hogwart's Express. This was his last year and he had chosen to take one last ride on the train with his friends. He reveled in scaring the younger years and making comments about his year mates. His friends had been delighted when he told them he would join them one last train ride. They had commandeered a compartment at the opposite end of the train from the Golden Boy of Gryffindor, Harry Potter, as usual. Settling in they had speculated on what this year would bring, especially in light of the Dark Lord being aware that none of them would join his ranks.

Draco had wondered how to tell his friends about the changes that had taken place in his family over the past few months. They were all aware that his father and godfather were in a sexual relationship and they knew that he and Harry had buried the hatchet. What they didn't know was that in a moment fate had mated Harry with both of the men in Draco's life.

There had been tears, anger and accusations thrown by all parties, but in the end they had settled down and accepted the hand fate had dealt them. The only person who had not been able to take the turn of events gracefully was his mother, Narcissa. She had tried to kill Harry out right, only to be stopped by a homicidal and protective Lucius. It was Harry who had prevented her death in the end. Shortly thereafter she had chosen to move out and was currently living at their home in France. She had contacted Severus to assist in breaking the bond between Lucius and Harry, only for that avenue to go wrong as well.

Harry they came to find out had several creatures in his make up and they too needed a mate. Severus had come while his father and Harry were in the middle of a bonding heat. Three days later, they were a triad and the emotional upheaval had begun all over again. Fortunately it was only Severus that had railed and carried on the other two finally seemed settled. A week later they had reconciled that there was no breaking the bonding and resolved to make a go of what had happened.

Draco himself had been instrumental in getting things calmed down. He and Harry had been talking and he asked why Harry was so readily accepting of what was happening. Harry's response was had been overheard by both Severus and Lucius. Harry had explained it didn't matter to him who he was mated to so long as they saw him the person not the public image that most held. All Harry wanted was to be safe and loved. He had shared what his childhood was like. Harry had explained not knowing he was a wizard, living in the cupboard and being the whipping boy and why he had turned down Draco's offer of friendship that first year. They had talked and even cried about all that had taken place since. Draco in turn had shared what it was like growing up in a house with parents who only touched in public, not that they didn't love him but that the public perception was more important. They discussed his feelings of being part of a 'dark' family and the pressure that it brought. In the end they discovered they wanted the same things; a loving home and family.

Their bond of friendship had taken firm hold and strengthened as Draco's creature had manifested. Draco was veela, but not the dominant that his father was. Draco had inherited the submissive strain and panicked at the knowledge. Harry was able to help him deal with that information, having done research on his own creatures. There was lots of embarrassment on all sides as one of the only ways to deal with the trauma had been to let the creature take over. Getting naked to cuddle had been mortifying and yet it saved his life when an overload of senses had pushed Draco into a coma. Harry had felt Draco slipping away and found him in the library. Harry had spent the next several days snapping and snarling at his mates while curled protectively around Draco. Waking at last, Draco found himself wrapped tightly in Harry's arms in the middle of his father's bed.

After recovering, it was Harry he would turn to for comfort. So when he had opened the owl on the train and read that the Dark Lord had killed his mother, he went straight to Harry. In his grief, he was only partly aware that Harry had chosen to comfort him at the risk of loosing his own friends. Harry's lack of embarrassment in providing him, Draco, with what he needed most amazed him. Harry had taken charge and put them in a healing state, while the others had chosen to remain and help them. Most surprising had been Neville, Draco had felt a surge of safety as the dark haired wizard had offered comfort. When they were leaving the train Neville had held him briefly and Draco would have been happy to stay in his arms. The protection that Neville offered and continued to offer was pleasing to the young veela. Draco was even more pleased when Neville had been resorted into Slytherin and sat next to him. A thrill shot through Draco as Neville had growled softly, as Harry had pulled him into his lap to sit, and then chose to sit pressing against him. This latest revelation hadn't really come as a great shock there were worse things than being mated to Neville Longbottom. They simply needed time to get to know one another. First though, he needed to tell his father of his mother's death.

Draco and Neville were gazing into the others eyes as Harry entered the room followed by Lucius and Severus. Remus still had a gob smacked expression and Harry asked, "Remus, you really alright with everything I told you?"

Recovering Remus said, "Yes, I really am. I will support your relationship if this is truly what you want." His words answered Harry's question, but his eyes never left Neville and Draco. They nodded in acceptance of the support that was offered.


	7. Interlude 1 Meeting Lucius

Disclaimer: see chap. 1 Note: No I have not abandonned

**Interlude 1 - Meeting Lucius**

Strolling down the London street, Harry was determined that today he would find some answers. The goblins had been instrumental in pointing him in the right direction however there were still a number of things that needed further clarification.

It had all started with an owl from Gringotts, wizard kind's bank. The missive had spurred him to sneak out of his abusive relatives' home shortly after having arrived there for summer break. Upon presenting himself, Harry had learned he was a young wizard of some means. This allowed him the financial and legal means by which to permanently escape their care. Harry had been by turns hurt and angered to discover just how many had lied and cheated him. His friends were paid to keep others from getting to close. Worse yet they were paid from his accounts.

Harry had learned that his parents, in particular his father had been quite wealthy. He was the only heir to the Potter family holdings and all that they entailed. The final total was shocking to the boy who had been told there was only his school account, a piece of property containing a burned down house and later his father's invisibility cape.

Upon meeting the manager who had colluded to keep him ignorant of his holdings, Harry fired the man and hired Griphook, a Goblin, to oversee the accounts. Griphook though grateful asked why, not many wizards placed their faith and money in a goblin manager. Harry explained it was a simple matter. Goblins ran the bank; goblin status was dependent on the amount of money they made. Therefore, he trusted that considering the size of his fortune, Griphook would work hard to improve his own status by aggressively managing the Potter funds. Harry had also included a built-in bonus if the accounts grew each year.

Griphook had then taken it upon himself to educate his new client. A series of meetings had been scheduled so that he and Harry could go over every detail. Harry was getting an inside view of money management and found he had an aptitude for finance. Together, he and Griphook were beginning to diversify his holdings.

One of the vaults however had created more questions than answers for the young wizard. A journal detailing a little known fact about the Potter bloodline had been discovered. Harry had known they were an ancient line, what he uncovered was they were not just human wizards. The Potter family tree also included several magical creatures and as the last of the line, he would most likely manifest one if not all of them in his lifetime. Learning more about each had created more questions. Vampires he had studied briefly in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Veela in his fourth year, Fleur Delacour, a fellow competitor in the Tri-Wizard tournament had been one. Shadow Fae, he had never heard of although from the name alone it was easy to deduce they were some of the faerie folk. Griphook had shared the little he knew then directed Harry to the Wizarding Library. Under the pretext of summer assignments it was easy to access the information needed. The information was both helpful and worrisome. Each of the creatures was known for mating for life and finding a mate was pure chance. The good thing was each would be his balance; enhancing and supporting his abilities and would assist in stabilizing his magic and emotions as he would for them. He had freaked when the information said that in some extreme instances it was likely for the mated pair to be antagonistic towards one another until both had achieved their magical majority. Harry had flashed on the horror of being bound to Voldemort; relief had him sagging in a chair when further reading indicated it was impossible to do actual harm to ones mate even before they were aware of each other.

Stepping into the street to cross a block from the Leaky Cauldron, Harry was suddenly overwhelmed by his senses. Sound was too loud, light too bright even his skin was overly sensitive. Harry froze, eyes slammed shut, hands covered ears in an attempt to shut out the sensation that everything had both slowed down to a crawl and was suddenly moving at warp speed. In an overload of sensation Harry's body and mind shut down.

Half a block away, Lucius Malfoy was unaware that fate was about to kick him hard. He was feeling good having just come from a productive series of business meetings. Heading to the protected apparition point outside the Leaky Cauldron, he was planning a quiet celebratory dinner relaxing at home with a glass of his favorite whiskey. The confident attractive man had just spotted the unprotected Boy Who Lived and was wondering what Harry was doing without an escort when suddenly the boy froze in the middle of the street. Lucius was drawn towards Harry as a pull was felt in his very core; a pull that he instinctively knew was coming from his mate. Long ago Lucius had given up on finding his veela mate, Malfoys were known for mating no later than their twenty-fifth birthdays and at the age of thirty-nine he had accepted there wouldn't be a mate for him. Letting instinct guide him, he embraced his creature and snatched Harry from the certain death of a lorry bearing down on them and apparated them from the street into the master bedroom of Malfoy manor.

Clothing flew as the creatures assumed control of both wizards. The room was filled with the sound of snarls, growls cursing and crashing of furniture. A while passed as the heat of mating gentled and the sounds of violence slid into passionate cries, words of affection and even of love. Elsewhere in the manor the Malfoy house elves were celebrating their lord finding his true mate when one of them commented;

"Oh my, Missy Cissa will be most unhappy!"

Each looked at the others and as one they vanished; none wanted to be present when Lady Malfoy, Lucius' wife, discovered her husband had found his mate.

Narcissa Malfoy rose from her bed and went to share the gossip gathered at the previous evening's party with Lucius. They had maintained separate bedroom suites since the day the mediwitch confirmed she was with child. Their marriage was one of convenience and had been arranged by their parents. Pushing open the door to his bed chamber the witch was surprised to find him still sleeping. Moving closer to sit on the bed she was angered to find her husband wrapped tightly around another body. Rage fueled her as she ripped the covers from the nude pair and poured a vase of water over them. That he had taken a lover she could deal with, they had agreed to be discreet and never bring one into the manor when the other would be present.

Lucius woke as icy water drenched him, he cried out, "What the bloody hell?"

"I'm awake," Harry muttered then rolled as horror filled his face. Their voices overlapped in shock as each viewed the other and they fought to cover themselves while moving further apart.

"I would like to know that myself," came the icy growl from Narcissa. "Lucius we had an agreement, your flings were never to enter my house."

"It's my house, dear," snarled Lucius. "And I didn't."

"How do you explain being entangled with a naked boy then," the witch purred dangerously.

"I'm not, I never," Harry protested wincing as his body said otherwise. "You, you bastard, you did this to me." Green eyes glared angrily from the pale face.

"I bloody well didn't touch you," argued Lucius. "You must have attacked me."

Harry jerked the sheet free and wrapped it around himself as he hunted for his clothing. "Look at this," he cried, holding up his pants. "You ripped my things apart." Casting a spell to repair the shredded fabric he snarled, "You did this; my clothes can't even be fixed."

"How is this my doing?" Lucius asked holding up a handful of silk ribbons, the remains of his shirt. "My clothes are in the same condition"

"Shut up both of you," ordered Narcissa. "I demand answers in the study. I refuse to stand here and speak to you any further while you both reek of sex." The door slammed and bounced as she exited the room.

Lucius and Harry were left staring at one another in shock. Recovering first Lucius attempted to stroll across the room; sore muscles caused his stroll to resemble mincing steps as he approached the closet. He turned as a strangled sound escaped from Harry's lips. The boy had gone stark white and tears fell silently down his face as he swayed on trembling legs.

"Oh, God! I'm sorry!" Harry sobbed. Hysteria was bubbling over as he viewed the blood trickling down the blonde wizard's leg.

The need to comfort moved Lucius across the room wrapping Harry in his arms. As Harry shook, Lucius sat gingerly on the bed. He held the sobbing boy as memories began to return. Shocked Lucius could only sit and run soothing hands over the trembling body.

The repetitive motions of being petted served to calm Harry as did the close contact with Lucius. He was emotionally drained and physically aching in the arms of a man he considered the enemy. How did this happen? He wondered as Lucius went still and cold around him. The cessation of movement forced him to look up into the wide shocked silver blue eyes.

"What is it? What happened to us?" Harry asked at last finding his voice once more.

Confusion showed in Lucius' eyes only to be met with the same in emerald green pools. "Why would you apologize to me?"

Harry paled, "You┘you are bleeding. I-I-I th-think I ┘ I raped you."

Lucius snorted a slight edge of hysteria in his voice. "I think that was mutual Mister Potter. You are also bruised and bloodied."

"Why would we? Why did we? I don't understand," Harry's voice was strangled.

"Veela mating instinct on my part and I would hazard a guess the same for you," Lucius replied.

"Thank Merlin, my mate isn't Voldemort," Harry whispered to himself.

A bark of laughter escaped Lucius, "Here, here!"

"How is this possible? You are already married." Harry puzzled.

"We should clean up, get some pain potion and a muscle relaxant and join Narcissa downstairs. She is waiting and should hear the answer to those questions," Lucius said. "Neelix, bring some pain and muscle relaxant potions for myself and Mister Potter. I wish breakfast to be served in the study."

"Harry, call me Harry."

Harry followed Lucius into the bath and soon they were discovering a multitude of abrasions and bruises on their bodies. Silently they dried, Lucius gave Harry clothes to wear after shrinking them to fit the smaller body. Instinct made him dress the boy in a shirt that he had worn the day before, scent marking his mate. Subdued by events they each curled into a chair and fell to eating. Plates had barely been set aside when the lady of the manor appeared.

"When will your catamite be leaving, Lucius," snarled Narcissa.

Harry bit down his response allowing Lucius to handle his angry wife.

"The Boy Who Lived can hardly be considered a catamite," Lucius drawled.

"Your lover then," she allowed.

"It is a bit more complicated than that my dear," Lucius replied dryly.

"Yes, I suppose it is. I find my husband of twenty years bedding a male young enough to be our son." Narcissa stated then shrieked, "Have you lost your mind? Was he at least a good fuck?"

Harry flinched and Lucius growled softly as her words penetrated. "Cissa when we married I told you every Malfoy male has a mate. Harry is mine."

"There are easier ways of telling me you wish a divorce Lucius. Lying to me is pointless; I won't release you from the Black family contract. I will not readily give up my place as Lady Malfoy." Narcissa laughed, "How do you think our Lord will accept your ▒mate'?"

"Divorce is unnecessary, Narcissa. The bonding of two veela will negate any and all other forms of marriage," Lucius explained. "Including your family's contracts, there is a clause to that effect that you signed."

"I refuse to leave so you may indulge in bedding a male partner under this roof."

Harry growled low at the thought of any other in Lucius' bed. "You can keep him; I do not wish to be here. I will leave as soon as someone points me to a floo."

"No you aren't leaving," Lucius said.

"Yes, I am," Harry shot back. "I have appointments to keep, including one at Gringotts."

"You will miss them," dismissed Lucius.

"Then be prepared to speak with the Aurors. If I don't show they will be contacted and the locator spell on me will be activated."

"It can be removed or fooled, if the wards here fail to hide you," countered Lucius.

"You only wish that were true," Harry looked pleased. "My manager will activate it, there is no way unless you speak both gobbledygook and parsel tongue to circumvent or hide me from it."

Harry spotted the floo powder and headed for the fireplace. A sound whispered and he twisted firing off a binding hex. Moments later he was lying on the floor bound in rope, Lucius wobbled on one leg before joining him on the floor. Cancelling the hexes they lay there staring at one another. Casting a Mobilus Corpus at Lucius, Harry found himself sliding across the floor. Lucius cast a water spell and was soon drenched. Regaining their feet, Lucius commented "Interesting."

"I don't believe this," Harry whispered to himself. "You can't want me as your mate."

"Perhaps not you but I've always wanted to find my mate," Lucius conceded.

"Look I really do have appointments and they will come looking for me," Harry said. "I have to show."

"Go then, just come back after your business is concluded. I can send an invitation to your relatives requesting your visit if need be," Lucius offered. "There may still be time to break the bond that has started."

"Not necessary, my relatives don't have a clue as to where I am currently living. I'll collect my things and come back after my appointment so we can find a way out of this," Harry said resignation in his voice. "Lady Malfoy, I am truly sorry. I don't want to break up your marriage. I'll be gone as soon as possible."

"Good see to it you do that," snapped Narcissa.

Harry held his tongue, knowing that the woman had every right to be upset. He crossed to the fireplace turning as Lucius moved closer. He shivered raising an eyebrow in question as the blonde lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Take this," Lucius handed him a ring with the Malfoy crest. "It's the only way you'll get through the wards."

Harry slipped the ring on his right middle finger it flared bright blue and shrank to fit. Shocked Harry raised green eyes to meet silver. Lucius also looked shaken.

"Not now," the blonde said softly. "When you return I'll explain, if I'm not here call for Neelix. He will show you to the rooms you will be using."

Harry caught the tightening around Lucius' eyes and mouth as he rubbed his right forearm. "Will you be waiting to take me to him?"

Lucius questioned "To whom?"

"Voldemort," Harry said.

Lucius winced at the use of the Dark Lord's name. "No, if we are unable to dissolve this bond your death means mine as well. Personally I'm not ready to greet death for a good long time."

"Will your wife?"

"Hardly, my death results in Draco becoming the next Lord thus relegating Narcissa to the former Lady Malfoy."


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still do not own nor in anyway make money from the world of Harry Potter, it still belongs to that blonde woman in England. I merely borrow her characters from time to time, have my wicked way and return them slightly breathless and none the worse for wear.

AN: So as you all can tell it has been a long while since I last updated, I thank each of you who sent reviews. I've had several offers from people wishing to adopt both Family and Tribond and while I appreciate the offers, I am not yet ready to throw in the towel and walk away from either story. Real Life has been too real since my last update and while my stories haven't been updated on-line they have in fact been a haven for me and there is still a ways to go before I would willingly give them up. You gentle readers should take heart there are many more chapters written and will soon be typed, proofed and uploaded for your reading enjoyment.

from last chapter:  
_Draco and Neville were gazing into the others eyes as Harry entered the room followed by Lucius and Severus. Remus still had a gob smacked expression and Harry asked, "Remus, you really alright with everything I told you?"_

_Recovering Remus said, "Yes, I really am. I will support your relationship if this is truly what you want." His words answered Harry's question, but his eyes never left Neville and Draco. They nodded in acceptance of the support that was offered.  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 7 Blood brothers**

Severus, followed by his mates, swept in with his customary sneer and insults as he all but threw a vial of the latest batch of wolfsbane potion at Remus. While Harry chided and Lucius looked on in amusement, the potion master's vampire senses twanged alerting him to the presence of a rival predator. Every bit of skill and instinct jumped to the fore as said creature was cataloged and located; a warning growl erupted as Severus locked onto Neville Longbottom.

Harry broke off his banter, green eyes flashing in warning as he threw himself between his hyper protective mate and his friend.

"Severus, no!"

The firm command drew every eye as Harry placed a hand in the middle of the black clad chest. Stroking to calm the elder vampire, Harry turned apologetic eyes to Lucius who was looking confused as the anger and jealousy was transmitted through the bond they shared.

"This is my fault," Harry said softly. "I haven't been entirely truthful with the two of you. I am sorry but I didn't know how to tell you that I had done something so..." He paused searching for the right words, finally shaking his head he turned to meet Neville's eyes. "Neville Longbottom, my mates Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Lucius, Severus this is Neville Longbottom my brother."

Severus growled again then smirked as Neville paled rather dramatically. "Harry, when you say brother what precisely do you mean?"

A squeak was heard from Neville when Severus flashed razor sharp fangs.

Puzzled Lucius asked, "What were you less than honest about?"

A blush colored Harry's face, "I maybe didn't tell you that I bonded with Neville several years ago."

The quiet words took several long seconds to sink in. Bracing for the explosion, Harry flooded the link to his mates with every ounce of affection and love he held for them in an attempt to avoid a huge fight. Surprising everyone it was Remus who yelled at him.

"You did what? What in the nine hells were you thinking, Cub?" The werewolf was appalled to think his cub had bonded to anyone without first telling him.

Severus snarled and shoved Harry behind him, several minutes of posturing by each of the elder wizards was brought to a halt by Neville.

"Enough! All of you!" Yelled the quiet Gryffindor, shocking the room into silence. Glaring at each of the older men he turned to Harry. "Were you sorry we did that?"

"No, no Nev never," Harry rushed to reassure his friend. "I ... I just... oh hell! can we just sit down and let me try to explain?"

Deep breathing Harry clutched at Severus' hand as they all found seats. "We, Neville and I became blood brothers during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Yes, we now know it could have went wrong but it didn't. I was so alone and lonely that year. Everyone turned on me, my best friends thought I lied and snuck behind their backs to put my name in the goblet. Neville was the only person to not turn away or act all weird about it. The others in our dorm shunned me and Ron, Dean and Seamus wouldn't even speak to either of us. We ..."

"Growing up as only children, as orphans," Neville broke in. "The two of us share similar backgrounds."

Growls were heard around the room at that admission.

"No, not everything but at the same time yes. Harry and I share our birthday, our parents were all victims of the dark lords, we were raised by relatives. Grandmother was never physically abusive but she also never showed any true affection. I was to be seen only rarely and heard even less often, I was raised by house elves. Harry and I were both looking for family, one that wanted and loved us for us. Each of us was desperate for someone to be proud of who and what we were becoming."

"So we formed our own family." Harry pick the story back up. "When everyone was in Hogsmeade one weekend we went up to the Room of Requirement and made vow to always be there for one another. We cut our palms and pressed them together. We became brothers."

"Neither of us were aware at that time that our actions had serious long term consequences nor that we had altered our family lines." Neville explained. "I discovered what we had done when I visited my inheritance vault on my sixteenth birthday and found the family tree. Grandmother was livid to find a blood link to the Potter heir. I told Harry last school year."

Harry nodded, "We researched until we understood what had happened. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't and don't want Neville to be an even bigger target than he already is being my friend. I'm really sorry for not telling you sooner but I didn't know it would be such a big deal."

"I also owe you both an apology," Neville said. "I took it at face value when Harry said he told you both everything. It didn't occur to me that our bond would be a problem or that with the bond he shares with the both of you wouldn't reveal his link with me."

Lucius shook his head in disbelief, once more astounded by how lucky his youngest mate was. Golden indeed, the green eyed wizard had a bloody army of guardian angels watching out for him.

A loud sigh escaped Severus, who couldn't decide whether to kiss or kill his feisty kitten. Pulling Harry into his lap he took possession of the pouty lips.

Harry was nearly cross-eyed when Severus finally released him. Gasping for air he searched the dark eyes. "Does this mean you won't harm Neville and that I am forgiven?"

"No, Brat. It means we will discuss this at length in private."

The dark growl caused Harry to shiver in anticipation, Severus was expert at keeping him in lengthy 'discussions.' The memory of their last one was still fresh and Harry was instantly aroused.

"As for Mr. Longbottom," Severus continued. "He and I will need to have a tasting to appease my long toothed alter ego and reassure it that he is not a threat to our bond."

"What kind of tasting?" Neville asked warily.

"An exchange of blood," Severus stated. "We either exchange bites on a wrist or we open a vein and bleed into a cup. No more than a mouthful or two. It will allow our creatures to imprint the other and settle the need for a territorial fight over Harry."

"You'll have to cut," Harry said from his position under Severus' chin. "Nev doesn't have fangs."

Neville colored and shook his head, "Um actually, yeah I do, Harry. They seem to have come in tonight. I just don't know how to control them yet."

Severus felt the thrum of excitement that rolled through Harry. "Concentration, Longbottom."

Sitting upright Harry nodded enthusiastically, "You just have to think really hard for them to drop or retract."

"Extreme emotion can also affect them until you master control," added Severus. "As will finding your mate, should you have one." The dark eyes narrowed at the wave of nervousness the older vampire sensed coming from his mates brother.

Complexion paling then flushing, Neville ducked his head studying the pale hand he still held. A quick look showed Draco was every bit as nervous as he was.

"Um yeah about that last bit," a fang caught on a soft lip as chocolate eyes met and held stormy grey. "I think I've found my mate."

Draco seeing the upset on his families faces spoke up. "We won't be rushing into a bonding or anything else. I'm not ready."

"We aren't ready." Neville corrected before turning to Lucius. "Sir, I would like permission to court your son."

The elder Malfoy studied the dark haired boy for a long moment. Silently he turned over the request then nodded slowly. "If Draco is amenable to your advances, Mr. Longbottom, I give you leave to pursue him. I warn however that should my heir be hurt the Longbottom line will die with you."

Neville met the cold silver eyes head on. "Thank you, Sir. You may rest easy, I have no intention of harming a single golden hair. I've never held the views others of my previous house did against Slytherins or the Malfoy family."

Harry beamed at how well Neville acquitted himself against Lucius.

Lucius, Draco and I have some bad news." Harry said leaning into his blonde mate without leaving Severus' lap.

"What is it?" Lucius was curious to the sudden change in Harry's demeanor.

"Draco came to me on the train," Harry said. "He was hysterical and crying. He received an owl just before the train pulled out, thinking it from Narcissa he waited until we were underway to open it. It was from the Dark Lord. Cissa," Harry's voice was thick with emotion. "Cissa was killed for not taking me to him. There was a second owl, this one addressed to me from her." Pausing Harry sucked in several deep breaths in an attempt to remain calm. "She knew she was going to die. She charged me with protecting both Draco and you. She sent her love and a message that she would continue to watch out for all of us."


End file.
